Disclosed in patent literature 1 below is a machine tool that processes work with a tool, the machine tool being provided with (A) a main shaft head including a main shaft on which a tool is attached and a main shaft rotating device that rotates the main shaft; (B) a head raising and lowering device that moves the main shaft head in a vertical direction; (C) a head moving device that moves the main shaft head in a horizontal plane by moving it in two perpendicular directions; and (D) a work table that holds a work.